Dream Catcher
by obessionbritanna
Summary: I really suck at summaries. Future Fict. Sort of OC. Quinn and Santana are both daughters of rich men and grow up together for a week each summer, until tragedy strikes. fluffy/smut/angst. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is sort of an OC type fanfict. I won't give anything away because I want the characters to build as you read, rather than summarizing them to you in a quick note :p The only thing I really have to say is, ***all dialogue will be ITALICS for Quinn and BOLD for Santana, the rest of the people will be in regular font. It will be easy to remember, just think about it. Santana's a bold mofo and Quinns more italic-esq ;)* ** I am doing this because, I sometimes get confused when reading dialogue and why the hell not! Enjoy.

The Lopez and Fabray family resigned at the Coor Fox estate every summer for one week. The two Mr.'s of the families, were international trades' affair men and tended to their business during the duration of the week. The two Mrs.'s would be busy pertaining to their high status ladies clubs and constant gossip. And then there was Santana and Quinn, the two daughters, left to the house and their own and to each other's company.

The first time the two met was when they were 6 years of age.

"Santana, this is Quinn Fabray. You will treat her with respect and... Do not get into any trouble"

Mrs. Lopez said in a stern voice. She had care in her eyes, but she couldn't show her soft side while Mr. Lopez was present. The four parents left them in their room, closing the door slowly behind them.

The little tanned girl's blank stare grew into a focused smirk.

_"Hi" _

Quinn's voice squeaked, yet it still had a classy tone to it. Santana walked closer to the girl, still silent while the other girls blue eyes scanned her movements. The Latina put her hand on the taller girls shoulder and she leaned in and whispered.

**"Go sit in the corner and play with your toys" **

With that, Santana grabbed her dinosaur action figure and stomped out of the room, slyly running around the corner and out of sight.

Quinn played by herself in the room for about 10 minutes and became furiously bored. She then ran out the door to find her counterpart.

_"What are you doing?" _The blonde asked. She had found the other girl digging in the garden, covered in mud and dirt.

**"Digging for treasure, go away"**

_"No"_

**"Go away; you are going to get me in trouble"**

_"You left me"_

**"I am warning you once, go away you fart bag"**

_"I am not a fartbag and you go away"_

Santana dropped her mud ball and stood up. Though she was a couple inches shorter than the blonde girl, her presence was daunting. Her hands extended and pushed the other girl into the dirty bed of flowers.

"_AHHHH" _Quinn's cries were piercing and Santana decided she would have none of it. Her untied shoes strutted away from the scene of the crime and the faded cries soon disappeared.

/

For the next couple of years, their visits remained the same. Santana would ignore the blonde or taunt her and Quinn would so desperately seek her attention. When they were 10, Santana decided to tie the blue eyed girl up.

**"Hold still"**

_"Why are we doing this again?"_

**"I am going to untie you, don't worry...I just want to try out my skills in bank robbing."**

_"When will you ever need to rob a bank?"_

**"Why are you talking to me? We never talk."**

_"I don't know...fine, but you better untie me or else."_

**"HA, or else what?"**

_"I will tell on you." _Quinn's eyes lowered.

**"No you won't, whenever I do something bad...well you never tell."**

Santana continued wrapping the rope around the girl and tying various knots.

**"Why don't you ever tell?"**

_"I dunno."_

There was a long silence.

**"Cause you're a big baby, that's why."**

With that, she had finished tying her up. The tanned girl tapped the blondes head with her hand and skipped away.

_"WAIT! Where are you going?"_

_"COME BACK RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!"_

Quinn sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, but her wrists began to hurt. She didn't want to cry, but the pain succeeded and the tears began to flow. She was all alone and no one was going to save her.

/

Santana had never left. She fled out the door and kicked herself for tiptoeing back. Her head curled around just so she could see what the blonde was up too. She expected her to be in a rage or fit of tears, but Quinn sat there with tired eyes. She was going to help her right away, but got lost in her observations of what the little Fabray was doing. Quinn's eyes stared at the ceiling and then to her toes, her expression never changed. She looked sad.

Santana then walked up to the girl and smiled.

**"I said that I would untie you."**

_"I..I, well..."_

**"Thanks." **Santana cut in abruptly, while continuing to untie her.

_"For what?"_

**"Not telling on me."**

_"Oh, your welcome."_

**"Sorry for making you cry a bit."**

_"I didn't cry!"_

**"I saw you."**

_"But you left!"_ She said in a panic.

**"Sometimes people don't actually leave stinker, they pretend to...duh."**

_"That's stupid."_

**"There, you are all free to go."**

_"Thanks Santana."_

The Latina's head turned quickly as she blushed. Hearing the pale girl say her name made her face as flush as her red jacket.

**"Whatever, I'm leaving tomorrow...see you next summer."**

/

The next year they got mad at each other even more, getting on each other's tempers and understanding they were supposed to hate each other.

/

They were now 12 and very much aware of this.

After dinner at the Clairmount, Santana and Quinn were sent to their room and into bed.

The tanned girl came out of the bathroom in a football jersey and shorts, while Quinn had been in their bed reading, wearing a Large Harvard sweater and leggings. Santana slipped into bed and shut off the lights.

_''Are you completely dumb in the head, I am reading"_

**"I'm tired, shut that stupid book and shut your face"**

_"HA, you would think that the book is stupid"_

**"What's that supposed to mean, I will tear your shit dzown"**

_"How appropriate, you've obtained the perfect vocabulary to match your perfect personality"_

**"Shut the hell up. I will ends you!"**

The shorter girl sat up from her previous position and the blonde mirrored her motion.

_"END ME? Just turn the light back on you oaf!"_

**"No fricken way and yes, you would be dead in a second if I wanted you to be!"**

_"Oh my goodness, isn't that a laugh. I am bigger then you and to be honest, I think I could very much take you. No I know, I could take you."_

Santana smirked and punched the girl in the arm. Quinn fell back in suprise.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

Quinn then pushed the tanned girl and they broke into a frenzy of pushing and hitting.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU!..." **_"YOU ARE AN ABONINATION TO ALL HUMAN..." _**"YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK" **

Then, the browned eyed girl had enough, she pushed the blonde so hard that she fell of the bed with a loud thump. Silence fell upon the room.

**"Yo, stinker..."**

**"What the hell, get up!" **She leaned over, still not wanting to peak over the bed to see her condition.

**"Quinn, are you okay?" **Her voice softened within the seconds, she became very concerned.

Santana finally leaned over the bed, seeing the blue eyes shut in pain and hands clutching her head in agony. She hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around the other girl, rubbing her head and whispering sorry.

**"I am so sorry, please... be okay"**

Quinns eyes opened and her head tilted into her neck.

_"mmmfmmmm, ckjmmd mea Qnnn"_

**"I can't hear you... Quinn" **Santana's breathing slowed and her hands became sweaty.

Quinn's head hovered over her neck, leaving enough space to speak. Her breath tickling her neck as she spoke.

_"You've never called me Quinn before, you know?"_

**"Well, that's your name isn't it stinker?"**

/

Santana was now 16 and proud, while Quinn would be turning it after summer during the school year. They're previous summers had been the same as they had been 12, teasing and getting on each other's nerves. Though there were more subtle brushing of the hands and often times Santana would show small amounts of compassion. As much as they would hate to admit, they were best friends. At their respecting schools (Santana's in California, while Quinn's was in New York) they would tell their classmates about their secret summer friend and tell of the things they had done together, not mentioning the fighting of course.

It was the second day of their week in the Coor Fox.

**"I'll be able to get my license when I go back to school, lucky huh!"**

_"Yeah whatever, I'll be 16 soon and plus...I won't need to drive around."_

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

_"I...have a boyfriend and he is allowed to drive where ever, dumbarse."_

**"Arse? Really...and ew...is he hot?"**

They were taking a walk in the forest, it was a sunny dry day and Mrs. Lopez had suggested they get out of the house before she told their fathers. Santana and Quinn had gotten into a fight in the living room and broke three vases.

_"This is so fucking stupid."_

**"WOAH, miss perfect throwing out the swear words now! Oh I love this! So he is ugly, isn't he?" **The tanned girl chuckled.

_"HE IS...HOT! Like you would even know, you probably have never had a boyfriend."_

**"Have you seen me stinker? I've had too many boyfriends to even count."**

_"Why you call me that, escapes me...I smell wonderful."_

They walked in silence and became tired of their trek.

**"Where the hell are we? Shit..."**

_"YOU DONT KNOW! I swear to god, you used to run into this forest every time your little panties got into a bunch!"_

**"HA! Talking about my panties now huh?" **She winks at the pale girl, who quickly turned red.

_''Shut...Ugh, I am tired." _ With that she sat down on the nearest log.

**"I am surprised you actually would sit on a**_** dirty, ewwey log**_**!"**

_"Mocking me huh? Well if you didn't know, I actually came out here to read...made sure your dumbass wouldn't get eaten by a bear."_

**"There aren't any bears in here...but yeah, I know you did."**

_"I know, you knew, I did...(she laughs) I could sometimes see your small head peaking from up in the trees."_

**"I had to make sure your dumbass wouldn't get eaten by a bear" **She winked again, this time Quinn was startled by her humor and they both broke into laughter.

**"What's his name?"**

_"Sam, he has blonde hair and he plays on the football team."_

All Santana could think about was how much of a douche he probably was.

**"What position?"**

_"How would I know?"_

**"Oh, is he a good kisser?"**

_"Umm, I don't..."_

**''WAIT WHAT?"**

_"I mean, yes...no, wait!"_

**"OMG, YOU GUYS HAVEN'T KISSED YET!"**

_''So what!"_

**"HAVE YOU EVEN KISSED A BOY BEFORE?"**

There was a short pause, Quinn's head was tilted down, but quickly shot back up.

**"You don't even have to say anything, don't bother. Holy fuck, you haven't had your first kiss yet."**

Quinn let out a sigh.

_"Well, it's not like he hasn't tried...I am just scared."_

**"Oh shit... hahahahahahahaha!**

Santana's eyes filled with tears as she kept laughing, moving her one hand onto Quinn's leg, trying to catch her balance.

_"I...I" _ She just let out a small sigh before composing herself again.

_''Just shut up." _Wacking Santana's side.

Santana only stopped laughing when she noticed the close proximity between them. They were only a hand away from each other's faces, Quinn's eyes were so blue in that moment and she had that sad look on her face, the same look she had years ago when she had tied her up.

Staying close, the Tanned girl whispered.

**"I am sorry."**

_"S'all right."_

**"I umm...could...help."**

_"How?" _Quinn was really naive, she actually had no clue.

**"I don't know."**

Santana kicked herself in the head, still not moving from her position. For the first time, she was too scared to move. Her eyes dropped from the blue to her lips, her perfect lips. Never in her life had she shivered from looking at someone's lips, they were naturally coloured and they looked so soft.

**"Okay, I lied..."**

_"Okay..."_

Subconsciously they both leaned a bit closer.

**"I am going to kiss you...is that alr, is that alright Quinn?"**

_"yes."_

Santana's lips brushed over hers and their eyes closed. She pushed their lips together, melting into each other's. Quinn pushed harder into the smaller girls lips and moved her hands from her own sides, over to wrap around Santana. After a couple more seconds, breathing became necessary and their **one long kiss **made them separate into a dizziness.

**"Wow." **Santana blurted out without thinking.

_"I...Think I know how to get back now."_

There was silence. Quinn let go of her and she felt immediately cold.

/

The walk from the forest to the house was dead quiet. Santana was thinking about how crazy it was...that Quinn, QUINN, let her kiss her. It seemed impossible and the blonde was racking her head still about how amazing kissing felt...kissing Santana felt.

The next day, Quinn awoke in their bed and yawned before turning around to see the other body that occupied the bed. For 11 years they had shared that bed and woke up together, she had never turned to say good morning or to even look at her. Scared she would be awake or some sort of demon morning satan. But when she looked at her, the tanned girl's body was languid and limb, her eyes fluttered with the moving of the sheets and her lips squirmed, settling into her sleep again. Quinn smiled, she was actually, decent...okay more than decent, she was gorgeous. The blonde girl then was startled and touched her own lips, she had kissed her...she had kissed a girl. She caught herself staring at her lips again, wanting to kiss them again.

Her brown eyes opened, awed by the blue eyes watching her.

**"Having fun stinker?"**

Quinn's eyes widened and she fell off the bed.

_"Fuck!" _

Santana quickly crawled across the bed and peaked over to see her sprawled on the floor with her hands on her head.

**"mmfmmhahahaa, you alright princess?"**

She had called her princess, lucky she was already red from the previous embarrassment, but the sweet name she had called her; shot her a couple tones of darker red.

_"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me."_

**"Umm, well I'm sorry, but I'm sure I should have been the one who was scared."**

_"Whatever...sorry too."_

**"NOOO problem!" **

With that, Santana flung the sheets off and went into the bathroom. Quinn's tensed position, slumped onto the floor with a huge sigh.

/

**"AHHH STINKER HURRY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"**

Quinn rushed outside of the house onto the huge white porch.

_"What's wrong? Are you okay!" _ She was in a state of panic and was panting from running.

**"Haha, yeah Im fine. Lets go, Im hungry."**

_". SANTANA LOPEZ, WHAT THE HELL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU..."_

**"hey hey, woah. Sorry, glad you care about me so much though!" **Santana's smile grew and it may have seemed like she was being cocky, she was genuinely happy.

_"Ugh, its fine...you are asking me out to eat?"_

**"Well seeing that we are old enough to roam this hell hole, why not? And I am tired of the fancy ass food we get at the Fox, let's just get a move on and grab something greasy."**

_"That actually sounds like a good idea." _

Though Quinn had in mind that it would be a good idea to have some privacy, so maybe they could talk about what happened yesterday in the forest.

As they walked there, they passed old vintage houses that looked like they cost billions of dollars and the town was glistening with old timey elegancies. Their hands would brush occasionally and both or either would have their hearts tingle.

Santana's thoughts: **I wonder...if she likes me, I mean, I am hot. But, she is so pretty. She could have anyone she want's, ugh I bet that Sam-ella fucker thinks he has it all. Cause basically he does. BUT I kissed her first and she wanted me to. **

Quinns thoughts: _Man, I can't believe we are going out to lunch together. Is this a date? I hope not, I look horrible. Not that it matters. I hope if I bring up the kiss, she won't freak out and run away. AHH her hand bumped mine again, her skins so soft, ugghhhhh .._

**"Hey princess, don't go too far into space...we are here."**

Quinn shook her head, getting back into reality... Plus she called her princess again.

They sat down in a little booth. The Latina ordered a spicy chicken burger and Quinn ordered a double bacon (EXTRA bacon) cheese burger.

**"Sooo..."**

_"We're friends right?"_

"Here's your burgers ladies."

**"Thanks, yeah I would like to think so...I mean, come on."**

_"Right, umm."_

**"Ok, listen here. I am not into the whole awkward shit, blah blah blah...I get it, I know what you're trying to say!"**

_"Oh thank god!"_

**"We can stay friends...I mean, I just thought..."**

_"Wait, what...no that's...wait"_

Quinn's phone started to ring.

_"Hello?"_

_"Yes, this is..."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm sorry, what's going on?"_

_"What is going on?"_

_"No, no, please...NO!"_

Quinn dropped her phone and ran out of the restaurant before Santana was able to say anything. The Latina had no idea what had just happened, but decided it was best to run after her.

She caught up, but Quinn didn't take a moment to even acknowledge her, she just kept running. They arrived at the hospital.

/

Quinn walked into the room; her steps were heavy as she approached the body in the bed.

Santana followed behind, looking into her own mothers teared filled eyes.

The blonde grabbed onto the hand that fell off of the bed and her once very blue orbs, turned a shade of grey, surrounded by red. The tears dripped down her cheek and then began to pour as if they would never end. Santana and Mrs. Lopez hugged the girl from behind and decided they would stay as long as she needed them for.

Mr. Fabray arrived an hour later; the body had already been moved to the coroners.

"Quinn, we are leaving now...pack up." His face was harsh and angry. He didn't look at his daughter at all or even acknowledge Santana and her family. He just left.

**"Quinn, I can help you pack..."**

Quinn just looked at her, with her sad eyes and shook her head, heading out the door to go back to the Fox.

/

Santana entered the room to see her friend packing in an angry fashion. There was so much hate in her movements.

**"Look Quinn, I need you to listen, because I know you won't speak and I really don't expect you too. So here it goes. I am sorry, I know you loved her and she was...an amazing woman, because she raised you. **(Quinn's eyes filled with tears again) **I don't have the right words to say, but I am sorry... I, I got you this... It's a dream catcher and I got it for you when we were 10 and I had tied you up. After that day I went to go get it, but I was too scared to give it to you. So here." **

She walked over and put the little wood gift into the girl's hands.

**"I'll be seeing you princess, I promise"**

/

In California, Santana walks into the door of her house.

"Mija, come in we have to talk to you"

"**Yeah, what?"**

"You've been going through your fathers things again, do you know what would happen if he found out?"

"**Look, I'm sorry but I was just looking for the Fabray's address."**

"Why were you doing that?"

"**I couldn't wait…I wanted to make sure Quinn was okay."**

"Oh…Well I don't think that is a good idea hunny."

"**Why not? I mean I know I will see her in the summer, but I feel like I will be missing out on so much!"**

"You're not seeing her in the summer…We aren't going to be going to the Coor Fox anymore. Mr. Fabray has ended business with your father."

"**What! THIS ISN'T FAIR, WE. SHE LIVES SO FAR, HO…" **

Santana broke into a sob and her mother ran over to embrace her child.

"**Mom, she was my best friend."**

"I know, shhh. Santana breathe its best if you move on. I am sorry"

/

Quinn sat in her big room playing with the bottle in her hand. It was a full bottle of Rum, she played with the plastic surrounding the lid and picked up her cellphone.

"_Sam. Hey."_

"Hi, why are you calling?"

"_I was wandering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me, maybe talk about some stuff."_

"Ah, sorry babe but Adam is here and we are playing (She hears a muffled laugh) I mean studying. I'll see you at school tomorrow; we can talk about your amazing summer or whatever."

She closed the phone, _FUCK him. _Taking the plastic off, she pops the top off and takes a quick sip of the hard liquor. Playing with the next couple sips on her tongue and adding more each time, she goes through half of the bottle in an hour. Her movements become numb and her eyes darken. Escaping the pain of her mother's death was the best she could do for now. Falling over to her desk, she knocks over the dream catcher. _ I wonder if Santana knows we won't be seeing each other ever again. Will she even miss me, she was the only one who even tried and now she's gone. Like everything else in my life. _

/

8 years later.

They were at the night club Shadow; she was being danced on by a sexy brunette. Her eyes filled with lust as she lowered her hands from her stomach to her hips.

"_What's your name?"_

"Scarlett, but you can call me anything you like." The brunettes head turned over to peer at the face behind her and winked.

"_Shit, you are so fucking hot."_

Her hips bucked into the girls behind and sweat layered their heads, as the music pumped.

Quinn's mind began to wander, no longer in the mood and filled with angst and sorrow, she left the brunettes side and headed to the bar. Scarlett followed behind her quickly.

"Hey, want to head over to my place?"

"_Maybe, yeah okay. Let's take some shots before we go."_

What was first a couple shots of tequila, became 6, 7, then 10. The brunette had stopped at 4, but Quinn kept hers going, taking a bottle after a while and becoming hooked to the bottle.

"Come on baby, let's go have some fun"

The blonde was clearly gone out of her mind, but was able to still walk with the other girl through the exit of the club. 8 years of drinking did that to her, she was able to drink and drink without passing out or puking, but this time felt different. It was as if every time she had drank, came back all in that instant. Her foot was just about to leave the pavement, when she blacked out completely; hitting her head on the hard side walk.

/

Her eyes opened for a moment, her body in pain. Sirens ringing through her ears and men in masks surrounding her.

"Come on, Stat"

She blacked out again.

/

"Ms. Fabray, wake up"

She woke, in a bed of white and medical technology around her.

"_Where the fuck am I?"_

"Well, you passed out and you got a concussion."

"_And who the fuck are you?"_

"Ms. Fabray, language…I work for your father, he is quite disappointed in your recent doings"

"_Yeah, I've been doing a bunch of chicks that's why."_

"! I will not tolerate your foul mouth!"

Quinn slumped into her bed and began to play with the remote control for the angle of her back.

"We have to send you to another floor in a bit, getting your stomach pumped doesn't treat your alcoholism."

"_What does that mean?"_

"That means, we are sending you to a care center and I will personally pick you the best doctor they have."

"_I don't need to be taken care of."_

"I will contact your father and tell him you will be gone for the week…Enjoy your first days of summer Ms. Fabray."

"_YOU BIT…"_

The women walked out of the room and shut the door. A nurse came in promptly and helped her into a wheel chair.

"_So, you're a man nurse…cute." _

Her eyebrow raised, he was such a slump looking shit.

"They told me you would be rude as hell…"

"_HA, ain't that a laugh… so who's going to be my bitch?"_

"I don't quite understa…."

"_WHOS THE DOCTOR, WHO IS HE?"_

"Mrs. Romero and don't try anything with her…she is way out of your league."

"_OHH FIESTY AND gay, perfect, lets become best friends." _

"Just be nice, you were kinda sprung onto Mrs. Romero, she was supposed to be treating a nice old lady and now all she knows is that you are a rich ass punk that drinks all night."

"_Oh, I will be nice…she sounds like a gross prick."_

The nurse rolled her into an office; it was decorated and smelled of home… Something Quinn hadn't been able to feel for a while.

The women's body was absolutely stunning, her hair was sexy and tosseled as she reached for a book on the highest shelf.

Her body was facing away from the door.

" **Hey, what's your name?" **She shouted from over her shoulder in a sweet and raspy voice.

"_umm, I…" _ Everything about Mrs. Romero sent butterflies tingling in her stomach.

"_Quinn…Quinn Fabray."_

_/_

_Authors Note: _

SOOO I hope y'all enjoyed this (: the next part will be up soon and there will MAYBE be smut, more than likely yes. haha. we will see ;)

review and favorite, if you want 3


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS, SO IVE GOTTEN SOME REVIEWS AND WHAT NOT SAYING I SHOULD CONTINUE, SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN A VERY VERY LONG TIME. BUT I WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ,AND IT SHALL BE LONG AND GREAT 3


End file.
